All adolescents attending the Adolescent Primary Care Clinic of Yale-New Haven Hospital are being screened for exposure to traumatic events, rates of post traumatic stress sysmptoms and current patterns of alcohol and substance abuse. The relationship between gender, traumatic exposure, substance use and post traumatic stress symptoms will be explored.